


Made For You

by Vaeri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, F/M, I was too embarrassed to post it, Please Don't Hate Me, Pregnancy Kink, and I'm still too embarrassed but decided to post anyway, this has been going on in my head for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: HYDRA had a secret project. A project to ensure they would have more super soldiers like the Winter Soldier. However, the only successful test subject escaped. Though, her head was already messed with and the insatiable need to breed with a super soldier made her into a super villain trying to get Captain America's attention for months. What happens when the Captain realizes the truth and decides to take matters in his own hands?Please, turn back now and do not click on this work if you're offended by the kinky themes. Thank you!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Made For You

You felt the cold air on your skin as you sat on probably a couch, your hands held together with a tight rope, your eyes blindfolded. You could smell him. The Captain was in the room making your heart thump hard in your chest. Finally, he was alone with you in a room. The wetness between your legs was driving you mad. You’ve waited for this for so long after all, they made you for him and only him.

“We both know why you never hurt anyone every time you showed up” his deep voice rumbled through his chest and you realized that he was closer than you thought. You bit down on your lip as they pulled into a mischievous grin.

“Then why don’t you come and take your prize, Captain?” you purred before the blindfold was lifted from your face. You blinked a few times so your eyes would adjust to the light. Looking around you noticed how the environment looked like a cabin in the woods. You couldn’t hear any cars or life outside, only the howling of the winter wind. Your attention quickly returned to the man, Steve Rogers standing in front of you. You slowly ran your eyes over his form from toe to head feasting your eyes on the sight he gave you.

You were made for him, S.H.I.E.L.D. or rather HYDRA made you for him. They made you super fertile for the super soldier, your womb would only be receptive to his seed. HYDRA messed with your mind so you had the strongest want for children… to be always fertile, to be always pregnant with _his_ children. It should’ve felt disgusting and sick that HYDRA messed with your head so badly to turn you into a simple animal in heat. It should’ve but you no longer cared for such things. You couldn’t even remember your life before they took you and pumped you full of chemicals. You saw the hungry look in his eyes, those blue orbs watching you like a starving man a full table of food. You pushed your chest out towards him looking up at him from behind your lashes the smirk stretching your lips.

“It took you long enough to catch on…” you purred.

“Before we do anything” he knelt down in front of you, honesty and worry etched on his handsome face. “You have to know that I’m not anymore as I was before. I don’t want to hurt you, doll… It could-“

“I know, Steve” you opened your legs wider and scooted closer to him. Oh, how much you loved this man, so kind, so caring even if he thought you were enemies back just a few weeks ago. His hands grabbed your waist, his thumbs massaging circles in your hip bones. It felt so good to be touched by him. Your heart sped up as images of a future with him flashed before your eyes. “They made me perfect for you, they made me the only one who can give you what you want, Steve… and you’re the only one who can give me what I want…”

“What do you want?” he asked looking deeply into your eyes, his voice husky with want.

“Your babies… inside me” you replied before leaning in and capturing his lips with yours. It felt so right, kissing him, being so close to him. You waited for him for so long, craving him even when you haven’t yet met him personally. Being locked up during the experiments was hell, not being with the one you were meant to be with. It physically hurt you back then.

His large hands slid down from your waist under your ass, squeezing your cheeks before lifting you up with ease. You quickly circled your legs around his waist as his hands slid back up to your back so he could balance you. He stumbled towards the bedroom before you were dropped onto the soft bed. You whimpered as your shoulders hurt from how your arms were twisted behind your back. Landing on it wasn’t too nice and the sweetheart he was, Steve quickly released your hands and threw the rope to the side. You purred appreciatively, hands sliding up his torso and into his blonde hair.

You kissed under his jaw as you lifted your hips up to meet his clothed erection. Steve groaned at your ministrations making you grin delightedly. His hands were everywhere, touching, squeezing, groping mapping out your body. Then suddenly with an impatient grunt, his hands ripped your suit apart. You gasped in surprise and pouted.

“Not fair, why am I the only one naked?” you whined earning a low chuckle from the super soldier. He quickly shed his tactical gear, kicking his boots off revealing his strong body. You knew that even if he would still be the sickly, skinny boy from the ‘40s, you would still find him attractive. You grinned at him beckoning him back to bed with your index finger. He was on you faster than lightning, kissing you hungrily. His hand made his way to your breast, massaging it while his lips trailed kisses down your jaw to your neck to your collar bone.

Letting him feast on your body felt amazing. His gentle touches, lust filled blue eyes and hungry lips devouring you. You always imagined how he would be, sometimes your imagination made him appear loving and caring, other times he was rough and hard. Then you felt his fingers massage your lower lips experimentally dipping in and out of your entrance. His thumb slowly circling your clit making you mewl. Your hips jerked up into his palm as a moan left your lips. His mouth was sucking on your left nipple while his fingers were pumping in and out of your cunt. But you wanted more.

You grinded down against his hand, the coil in your lower belly tightening as you rocked your hips. Steve’s skin against your made you feel whole. You’ve been longing for him for years, masturbating in the dead of night imagining him fucking you into the mattress… but now you had him, now you were having the real thing and it surpassed every imaginary you conjured up before. Your back arched pushing your chest against him as you came. You gasped when you came down from your high.

“Steve…” you mumbled and felt your core pulsing around his fingers as they lazily pumped into you. You groaned and moaned impatiently grabbing his cock. It sat heavily in your palm as you encircled it with your fingers. Your thumb pressing down a little harder than the other fingers as you moved your hand up to his tip. Your thumb teasing the head before pressing down on his slit making Steve groan. You widened your legs for him with a grin on your face as you looked up into his blue eyes. “I need you… I need you inside me.”

The blonde super soldier pulled your hand away from his dick, lining it up with your entrance and slowly, torturingly slowly sank into you. You mewled from pleasure as he got deeper and deeper inside you. You noted dully how it felt like your body recognized him and accepted him immediately. It felt like your body was prepared to release your eggs and you wanted that. You wanted to be heavy with his seed and then his children. You imagined him fucking you while carrying his kids, your belly heavy, womb stuffed full. You came instantly a second time locking Steve inside your walls, pulsing around his shaft making him cry out in surprise and pleasure.

“More… I want more” you moaned and moved your hips again. You needed to milk him dry. The Captain obeyed your request, moving his hips, pumping in and out of you while panting heavily. He was keep hitting your g-spot making you moan loudly until you couldn’t take it anymore. Your walls clenched around his cock as your vision went white, your hands holding onto his shoulders, his teeth sinking into your shoulder as he followed you. You panted heavily and thought you might come again as you felt his cum slowly filling you up. It splashed into your womb as his tip was pressed tightly against your cervix. You put a hand on your belly and felt it balloon out slightly.

Steve’s hand rested on it too as he came and it didn’t seem to stop. You moaned as you felt splash after splash hitting your womb stuffing you fuller, making your belly round out more. By the time he was finished, you looked three months pregnant. But the super soldier was still rock hard inside you. You grinned at him as he lifted you up, straddling his lap, cock buried inside you. Your arms circled around his neck as you leaned in and kissed him, grinding your hips down into his making him moan into the kiss. Oh you were far from finished.

_**Later ~** _

You laid on your side, back to Steve as he spooned you. The morning sun was shining through the curtains as he strong arm pulled you tighter against his chest, hard cock pressed against your ass. His hips moved as his lips pressed gentle kisses to the back of your neck, hand sliding down to your packed belly. You looked down at it to see how big and full you were. And you felt like it.

“Do you know how many you carry?” he asked huskily as he slowly slid into you from behind making you moan.

“Probably more than two already” you sighed as he started moving. “I want you to keep me stuffed until I truly show. You know… you can get me pregnant even when I already am. They made me hyperfertile… only for you.”

Steve picked up his pace, gripping your hipbone as he bit down on your shoulder before filling you with another shot. You gasped as your cunt clenched around him, locking him inside you to ensure that you were yet again fertilized.

By the end of the week, you looked like you were carrying quadruplets, belly sloshing with his cum as he rocked into you. One of his hands always found your belly, massaging it, cupping under it right before he came another time. It felt like Steve would never run out of cum, like neither of you were able to get tired as you kept making babies. You sat on his cock at the dinner table after you managed to get your hands off of each other long enough to eat, and leaned back into his chest putting both your hands on your dome of a belly.

“Look” you groaned as you circled your hips making him come again filling you again. You knew his blue eyes were glued to your growing womb as it seemed to fill out while he pumped you full. Fuller to be honest. “I will always be pregnant with your children and you know what’s the best of this? Even after I gave birth to one of them, you can keep fucking me, filling me with another. I will always be full, bursting with kids… your kids.”

It was fascinating to feel him cum right after he just filled you. But you wanted to see how much more your womb would be able to accommodate because your cunt was already sucking on Steve’s dick.


End file.
